<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble Follows by Dolorous_nq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050452">Trouble Follows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorous_nq/pseuds/Dolorous_nq'>Dolorous_nq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the many ways Regulus Black could have lived [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Legilimency, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black-centric, a very slytherin Regulus, self-harm (not intentional)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorous_nq/pseuds/Dolorous_nq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regulus Black, you were brought here under suspicion of your current association with Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, and you are to be questioned and sentenced accordingly.”</p><p>A sentence meant Azkaban. And Azkaban meant he was screwed</p><p>Regulus didn’t miss how ‘here’ was not clarified.</p><p>...</p><p>Days before Regulus goes to the cave as planned, he gets kidnapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the many ways Regulus Black could have lived [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alastor Moody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also called other ways Regulus Black could live :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last thing he remembered was walking back to Grimmauld Place; it was just before midnight. Understandably, Regulus Black was beyond confused when he woke up sore and bound to a chair, in what looked like an interrogation room.</p><p>There were restraints on his wrists binding him to the chair that looked like silver bracelets, when he struggled against them, they tightened around him, and he howled in pain.</p><p>As he ceased his struggle, the pain subsided, and he got a better look at the room. Very small, dark, a table with only two chairs facing each other, and everything you’d expect of a room used in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There was an odd smell, though, a smell he wouldn’t associate with the Ministry.</p><p>He tried to keep himself from panicking, since it looked like he was held by Aurors rather than the Dark Lord; he had a chance to defend himself against Aurors, he had none against the Dark Lord.</p><p>If <i>he</i> knew about Kreacher, about what Regulus had discovered, what he had planned… Regulus shuddered at the thought.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>The door to the room slammed loudly open against the wall that Regulus jumped in his seat, which made the restraints clasp on his wrists again; he had to hold in his whimper. </p><p>Alastor Moody rushed inside the room and pushed back the chair facing Regulus in a clatter, before he sat on it with a heavy groan.</p><p>Moody leaned forward on the table and asked in a growl, “Do you know who I am?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you know why you are here?”</p><p>“No!” Answered Regulus, trying to hide how the Auror unsettled him, “I don’t understsand-”</p><p>“Regulus Black,” interrupted Moody, “You were brought here, under suspicion of your current association with Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, and you are to be questioned and sentenced accordingly.”</p><p>Sentence meant Azkaban and Azkaban meant he was <i>screwed</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Regulus didn’t miss how ‘here’ was not clarified.</p><p>“Now, since I am feeling particularly gently and I took pity on you being so young and foolish, I am willing to offer you a deal. If you, Black, are inclined to share with us a few names and locations then we’ll think twice about the big sloppy kiss waiting for you in Azkaban.”</p><p>At the mention of a Dementor’s kiss, Regulus couldn’t help but flinch, and Moody’s face did something that might’ve been a smile.</p><p>Regulus swallowed and gathered his fraying nerves before addressing the man threatening him, “If you don’t mind me asking, sir, on what charges am I being held for?”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me, boy? We’ve had reports of your dealings with Death Eaters!”</p><p>“And that warrants a sentence to a Dementor’s kiss?” Regulus asked sarcastically, his father would be proud if he heard him, “If I am making a deal with you, Auror Moody, I’m going to need you to clarify.”</p><p>“We’ve seen the Mark, we know!” The Auror growled, again, leaning further across the table, then cleared his throat, “And you won’t be making a deal with me, you’d be making one with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” </p><p>Moody’s left eye twitched.</p><p>Huh, <i>first lie!</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Yet, we’re not at the Ministry, sir, are we?” Regulus asked, with an innocent tone.</p><p>“What are you on about, boy, huh?”</p><p>“You did a very good job with the glamour,” Regulus said, eying the room again, “I was almost convinced, but you should’ve taken care of the smell, someone must’ve burnt something recently on the stove behind me.”</p><p>He could almost see it now, if he tried hard enough; the stove on his back, a big sink on his right, the grey and cold table he was sat at turning into a warm brown with four chairs to gather at. But by the lingering smell, the food probably won’t be that great. </p><p>Whose kitchen was it? Moody? Someone in the Order? </p><p>Maybe he was in the Ministry and was starting to go mad.</p><p>When the older man flexed his hand on the table and didn’t answer, Regulus continued, “And I’ve never heard of Aurors arresting someone on their way back home, shouldn’t that be against some work ethic?”</p><p>“Ha! You think you were on your way home? You must have hit your head or caught a Confundus or something,” Moody said, but there was little humor in his tone. </p><p>His eye gave another twitch.</p><p>Regulus hummed, “You’re not a very good liar, sir.”</p><p>Alastor Moody stood up quickly, throwing his chair back and rattling the table into the younger wizard, and left the room with a glare and another slam of the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making the most famed Auror in the Ministry mad was likely a terrible idea but Regulus found himself almost proud of the feat; even his ever-disapproving mother would have an at least ‘you did well’ look on her if she saw how he handled Alastor Moody of all people.</p><p>But he still needed to get out of here. He had plans; and getting thrown in Azkaban because he pissed off an Auror would set him back at least a few years to see those plans through.</p><p>He only had a couple of minutes to further contemplate where exactly and by whom he was being held, before the door was swung open again. Any composure he had maintained with Moody was wrecked in an instant as he gawked at Sirius.</p><p>His brother sauntered into the room and leaned against the wall in front of Regulus and stared at him in plain disappointment. </p><p>“What are you playing at?” Sirius sneered, “When someone is nice enough to offer you a deal, you shut up and accept it! Trying to be a smart-ass will only get you a one-way ticket to Azkaban!”</p><p>“It was you, wasn’t?” Regulus should’ve realized that no Auror could’ve known the way to Grimmauld Place without his brother’s help. And knowing Sirius, he wouldn’t have missed the chance to attack Regulus himself, “You stunned me! Sirius, you complete ass! Let me go!”</p><p>Regulus struggled with the restraints in his rage, and he ignored how his wrists seared in pain. </p><p>“Shut it with the dramatics,” scoffed Sirius, “What, you expected me to sit on my ass when I hear my brother has been dining and wining with You-Know-Who and his cronies! Bloody hell, Regulus, you even got the bleeding Mark and everything, have you lost your marbles?”</p><p>“It’s none of your concern who I associate with!” </p><p>“It is, when my brother gets branded like a common pig!”</p><p>“You lost the privilege to call me brother when you walked out on the family!” Regulus snarled, trying to push off the chair to make a grab at Sirius.</p><p>“I didn’t walk out you git, I ran away and if you think-”</p><p>Sirius stopped midsentence when Regulus suddenly stopped struggling and his head hit the table with a loud cry.</p><p>“Reg, what-” </p><p>“Get them off me, please,” Regulus was whimpering, “My wrists,<i> please</i>, get them off!”</p><p>When Sirius came to his brother’s side, he took one look at the blood on Regulus’s hands, swore under his breath and made a dash outside yelling, “Moody! Your mad binding is killing him!”</p><p>The squeeze of the restraints felt like it was burning through his skin, and his hands were sticky with blood; Regulus kept thumping his head against the table, to keep himself from crying-out, yet a few sobs escaped him. He was already ashamed that he cried in front of his brother; Sirius never missed a chance to tease him as a child for showing any weakness, and Regulus hated to give him any ammunition even after all those years. </p><p>He heard the shuffle of someone reentering the room, and he held his breath until the pressure on his wrists was released. He didn’t dare move his hands, but when he turned his head, he saw Sirius kneeling next his chair and muttering healing spells.</p><p>His brother’s hands were gentle as he held his hand, and Regulus exhaled in relief as the pain dissipated into a tender throb.</p><p>With a sigh, Sirius stood and said, “I’ll get you something to drink,” before leaving the room.</p><p>Regulus’s head was still on the table when the tray was set, and the door was shut again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regulus tries to argue his way out of the order's grasp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time the door opened, both Sirius Black and Alastor Moody walked into the room. Regulus didn’t even look up.</p><p>What more do they want? Do they expect to get anything out of him after what they did?</p><p>They kidnapped him and mangled-up his wrists and they think after giving him some toast, a cup of tea, and a Blood-Replenishing potion that they’ll be forgiven; <i>fat chance!</i></p><p>“You alright, Reg?”</p><p>He looked up and with a glimpse at Sirius soft tone and concerned expression, his resolve almost faltered.</p><p>“Sorry about the bindings, boy,” Moody spoke up after sitting on the chair with another groan, “I never had much trouble with them. But nobody is mad enough to keep fighting them when they’re digging into their skin.”</p><p>“Well, I doubt anyone of them had their own insufferable brother stun them in the back, either!” Regulus snapped back, failing to maintain his temper.</p><p>“Well, technically-”</p><p>“Sirius!” Barked Moody interrupting the brothers from another round bickering, “We are not here to squabble, are we? Regulus, how we got you here is not important, what is important is what you want to do now. As I’ve made clear, we know about the Mark and we’re more than willing to take you to the Wizengamot where you will be facing years in Azkaban, but if you are willing to cooperate give us a few names and details every now and then, we’ll offer a pardon in consideration of your aid and age and send you home. How does that sound?”</p><p>“My age?” Regulus couldn’t believe how ridiculous that sounded, “I’m eighteen!”</p><p>“Damn it, Reg.”</p><p>“Well, we can always say you joined early or something,” Moody dismissed him.</p><p>“And I didn’t know a simple tattoo is a punishable crime,” said Regulus, knowing he was straying into a dangerous territory, but he had to take a swing.</p><p>“Don’t test me, boy!” Growled Moody banging his hand on the table, “Do you not think that after seeing the Mark on your forearm the Wizengamot won’t be more than happy to let you take the blame for anything that had the Dark Mark dangling over it? The tea-shop that was set on fire the other day? It was probably Regulus. The muggle-born killed on Diagon Alley? Could’ve been Regulus. The three muggles tortured and murdered? Regulus must’ve done it. They’ll take one look at it and judge you guilty!”</p><p>Fear struck Regulus with every word the Auror said and knew that making the man angry earlier, was a terrible mistake. </p><p>He turned to see the same horror struck look on Sirius’s face, and swallowed. </p><p>“Slytherins aren’t the only ones who know how to play dirty, boy,” Moody regarded with a terrible smirk on his face.</p><p>A tense silent settled between them. Regulus barely managed a grasp on the situation; <i>a rock and a hard place.</i></p><p>If he does what they ask, he’s dead. If he doesn’t, he’ll be in Azkaban; which is another way to say dead. In both cases he won’t be able to do what needs to be done. </p><p>Couldn’t they give him a week. <i>He had a plan, damn it.</i></p><p>“Look, Reg, this is a chance, you can do the right thing, you can help win the war. And keep out of Azkaban, and you don’t have to do what that brick tells you to do,” Sirius argued, “You’ll be free.”</p><p>“I won’t be, Sirius!” said Regulus, “Are you trying to trick a Slytherin? You are asking me to spy on the Dark Lord! Do you know that he looks for traitors after every failed mission? Do you know what he does to traitors, or even the ones he only suspected to have lost faith in the cause? I’ve seen it, and Azkaban sounds like a picnic in comparison. This is not a chance, Sirius, it’s a death sentence.”</p><p>Could they not see they were asking too much?</p><p>They looked at him with open pity; they only saw a boy who was way over his head and no chance at either the Dark or Light side of the war.</p><p>
  <i>To hell with the plan.</i>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Regulus continued, “There's something else, however, that I could be willing to give information about. Something that has come to my attention recently, and I had been planning on taking care of it on my own, but my unfortunate kidnapping has put a halt on everything,” he sent a glare to Sirius at his last words.</p><p>Both Moody and his brother’s heads tilted in confusion; it would’ve been comical if he didn’t need to convince them he wasn’t crazy.</p><p>“There’s something that belongs to the Dark Lord that was hidden, and I know how to find it.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘something’? What is it?” Moody looked suspicious.</p><p>Another deep breath. “It’s an heirloom. Yet, the Dark Lord felt the need to hide it somewhere without any of his followers’ knowledge. And he took great measures for its protection that he even felt the need to test them.”</p><p>“What are you on about, why would he care about some heirloom?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Why, indeed,” Replied Moody looking thoughtful, “But you already know, don’t you, boy?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Clever little git,” The Auror grumbled, “If none of his other Death Eaters know, how come you do?”</p><p>“I don’t think I should tell you that,” Regulus simply stated.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Because I think we need to make a new deal.”</p><p> Moody roared in laughter, while Sirius still looked confused.</p><p>“What’s on the deal then, clever boy?” Asked Moody, still looking amused.</p><p><i>Back to the plan,</i> “You’ll let me go,” he then hurriedly continued before they could sound their protests, “And in return, I’ll bring the heirloom to you.”</p><p>He needed them to take the bait, this was his chance.</p><p>Moody looked like he wanted to laugh, “Nah, Black, that’s not gonna work,” he said with a chuckle, “And I’m afraid, I’m not qualified to make this deal anymore, Sirius and I will have to call Headquarters.”</p><p>At that Regulus turned to Sirius for help.</p><p>“For Godric’s sake, Reg, why do you have to be so difficult,” His brother grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Albus Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Regulus was once again in the still glamoured kitchen, sitting on the same chair, facing none other than Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>At least his captors were kind enough the night before to let him get some rest when they moved him to a small bedroom, told him to get some sleep, and that they’ll explain in the morning; still, apparating him into the room with his old headmaster waiting for him was not much of an explanation.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Black,” Dumbledore greeted him chirpily when he first apparated into the room, “I trust your accommodation here was pleasant?”</p><p><i>I was only stunned, kidnapped, yelled at, and had almost bled to death</i>, “It was well enough.”</p><p>The Professor motioned for him to sit and continued, “I have heard that you did not agree to our initial deal, and you have suggested a new one?”</p><p>“Yes, professor,” Regulus answered trying to sound as agreeable as he can, “Your notion of making me spy for the Order is unacceptable, for the main reason that I’ll make a terrible spy and that’s not just referring to my appalling Occlumency skills and general aversion to death by torture.”</p><p>“Then how do you suggest, Mr. Black, would be the <i>acceptable</i> way to avoid your mostly assured long sentence in Azkaban?” Asked Dumbledore, his head tilting inquisitively.</p><p>Even though he knew the old man was saying it to intimidate him, Regulus had to keep himself from flinching.</p><p>“I know about a secret,” Regulus explained one more time, “The Dark has something hidden and-”</p><p>“No, I have heard that already,” interrupted Dumbledore his expression suddenly cold and apathetic, “Try again, and this time you will not be using any cryptic drivel, you will explain what you know and how you know it with every detail, otherwise I see no reason why I should waste more time on a Death Eater’s silly excuse of bribery.”</p><p>He said all of that in a disinterested tone and with an indifferent wave of his hand. The man dismissed the most significant revelation in Regulus’s life that had drastically changed his course and allegiance, with the utmost flippant attitude.</p><p>Still, Regulus could see that Albus Dumbledore was trying extract his most coveted secret to leave him with nothing to bargain with. <i>The manipulative bastard!</i></p><p>But Regulus Black was no fool for the Headmaster to cower into surrender. </p><p>“You know, professor, I can’t giveaway everything,” said Regulus carefully, “But I’ll try my best to be more forthcoming with the details.”</p><p>He kept quiet to study the Professor’s reaction, and when he only gave an unimpressed nod, Regulus continued, “There is a cave. To enter the cave, one must give a payment of blood. Inside, there is a lake with an island in the middle that can be reached by boat. The island has a basin full of a potion that causes hallucination and extreme thirst which by description could be the Emerald Potion also known as the Drink of Despair, one must drink all of the potion in order to get to what is hidden inside. Anyhow, the thirst will lead the drinker to turn to the lake for water which won’t turn out too great since the lake is filled with a hoard of Inferi.”</p><p>
  <i>Was that detailed enough, professor?</i>
</p><p>Dumbledore’s face was very still in contemplation, and Regulus wanted to give him enough time to realize what the Dark Lord needed so many protection measures for.</p><p>A few moments of silence and Dumbledore asked quietly, “And what is hidden inside the basin, Mr. Black?”</p><p>“A locket.” Answered Regulus simply.</p><p>Dumbledore hummed in response as if he didn’t expect anything else. </p><p>“Do you know what the locket is?”</p><p>“I have my theories.”</p><p>Another beat of silence.</p><p>“And you plan to retrieve the locket?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How do you intend to survive the potion and the lake of Inferi?”</p><p>“I have a plan.”</p><p>The Headmaster’s face remained still but his eyes betrayed a hint of amusement, his voice nevertheless was as calm as ever, “From what you just told me, the cave sounds impossible to survive alone, and then what hope will I have to get the locket when you get unceremoniously drowned by Inferi?” He bluntly pondered, “So, why should I let you go, with so little guaranteed?”</p><p>The old wizard was leaning forward ever so slightly, but Regulus didn’t miss it and broke their eye contact. <i>Damn him, he knows I am a bad Occlumens.</i></p><p>“As I said,” Regulus gritted, “I have made plans; even if I don’t survive the cave, you’ll get the locket.” He was probably saying too much, but he needed to say something to get him to stop from digging further.</p><p>“Tell me about the elf,” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Regulus fidgeted in his seat and eyed the door. He would gladly take Sirius and Moody's yelling instead of this passive aggressive and mind reading game Dumbledore was playing. At least with them, he got to yell back.</p><p>“You know I won’t stop,” the Professor said, “I am a curious man by nature, and I like to have all the answers before making my decisions.”</p><p>Regulus knew it was too late, Albus Dumbledore had all the cards and was just toying with him. He saw little to no point in resisting, it was his fault for so stupidly admitting he was terrible at Occlumency; the man will have him unraveled in no time, might as well keep his dignity. </p><p>“His name is Kreacher,” Regulus started, “The Dark Lord required a house-elf, and he had seen Kreacher come and go in my service before and was looking at me expectantly, and I saw little option but to volunteer him; I’m not sure if he was particularly impressed by Kreacher or if it was his old age that interested him. He took him to the cave and made him drink the potion and laughed at him as he suffered. He dropped the Locket in the basin, refilled the potion, and left Kreacher to be drowned by the Inferi.”</p><p>He shouldn’t have said all of those details, but he couldn’t help it. Everything came out in a rush; he’s been holding it for it in for far too long, and Dumbledore seemed eager to listen.</p><p>“He came back half dead, and only because I told him to come home afterwards. If I didn’t, he’d be dead in the bottom of the lake,” memories of the old elf soaked and trembling flashed through his mind but he suppressed them.</p><p>“You plan to go with Kreacher.”</p><p>“Yes, and if something happens to me, he’ll bring the Locket to you.”</p><p>The professor looked skeptical for a second, then his face was neutral again, “And Kreacher is bound in his service to the House of Black, right?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” </p><p>“So, if Sirius called him here and ordered him to tell us where the cave is, he would do it?”</p><p>Regulus laughed at the idea of Kreacher doing anything Sirius ordered since the elf loathed him so much, “I think Kreacher would rather choke to death than follow any of Sirius’s orders, but it’s still possible as he is still a Black. But I wouldn’t count on it. Don’t think you can do this without my help, professor, I already ordered Kreacher to speak to no one about the cave.”</p><p>Dumbledore gave another hum, “I don’t think it is wise to let you go to the cave, and I don’t think Sirius will thank me for carelessly encouraging you into an early grave.” He took a long pause to study Regulus, then said, “I am, however, willing to go in your stead.”</p><p>Before Regulus could make any protest, Dumbledore continued, “That is the new deal I’m offering. You give orders to Kreacher to take me to the cave and I’ll take it from there, and in return we’ll let you be on your way and then when the time is right will give-”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“I beg your pardon,” Dumbledore said, irritated at the loud intermission. </p><p>“No,” Regulus got a better control of his temper and replied steadily, “Kreacher will not be going back to that place without me, and he will not be made to drink that vile potion ever again.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Black,” still looking perplexed, Dumbledore asked, “But are you saying that in your original plan, Kreacher would not be the one drinking the potion?”</p><p>“Yes.” Regulus answered firmly.</p><p>The Headmaster studied the younger wizard for a long time, and Regulus let him. He could be using Legilimency again, but Regulus had little to hide anymore, and didn’t bother to resist.</p><p>“Very well then,” Dumbledore finally said in a sigh, “You seem to know what you want and are set on doing it. My only condition is that I am the one to accompany you instead of Kreacher. We will only need him to get us there and if need be, he can get us out.”</p><p>That was almost agreeable. No, it was better than agreeable, it could actually work without him ending up dragged and drowned in the bottom of the lake. </p><p>Could he trust Dumbledore though? That was a whole other question. </p><p>Does he trust that he won’t throw him in Azkaban? <i>Hell no</i>. Could he trust him with his life? <i>Maybe.</i> </p><p>Whatever Dumbledore was, he was not a murder.</p><p>“Does that sound fair to you?” He asked after giving Regulus enough time to consider his offer.</p><p>“<i>Yes.</i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- the 'manipulative bastard' was inspired by @<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601731?show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=true#comments">Solanum_Tuberosum</a>'s comment on another story and I couldn't get it out of my head, lol</p><p>- I'd like to think that Regulus didn't volunteer Kreacher without being pressured into it</p><p>Let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus has been in the small bedroom that practically qualified as a cell for two days. A tray would be set for him when he woke up in the morning, and dinner would appear when he was in the washroom. </p><p>He didn’t even know if his arrangement with Dumbledore still stands; after their agreement the man said it will need to be discussed with other Order members and that Sirius must be told the risk and that his approval was important. Regulus argued that he was of age and didn’t need his brother’s approval, but the look Dumbledore gave him meant there was no more room for negotiation.</p><p>On the third day Regulus jerked awake to the popping sound of apparation, and found Sirius standing close to the door, shuffling his feet, and avoiding his younger brother’s eyes.</p><p>Regulus was still blinking and half a sleep as he tried to sit up, but even though he hasn’t spoken to anyone for almost two days, he was in no rush to talk with his brother. Especially when he knew it wouldn’t be some lighthearted chat. And Sirius looked jittery, which was worrying.</p><p>Finally, Sirius asked, “Were you really planning on stealing the thing before we got you here?”</p><p> “Yeah,” Regulus replied, with one eye open.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Hmm, what do you mean why?”</p><p>“Why did you plan on taking it?” Sirius was stepping closer, “Why would you think about stealing from him?”</p><p>Regulus’s vision cleared the instant he realized what Sirius was asking and shifted in the bed to face his brother.   </p><p>
  <i>Why was he turning against the Dark Lord? </i>
</p><p>He wasn’t sure where to start. Starting from the doubts he had moments after he was Marked, felt childish. Or the uneasiness he felt when saw his friends cackle and laugh at someone’s screams that he kept hearing in his dreams for a week, was a lot. Telling him how Kreacher almost died because of him, meant that Sirius will know what a terrible friend he was.</p><p>“I have been having doubts,” Regulus’s answer was hoarse, “But there was no way of backing down. When I found out his secret, I had a chance.” </p><p><i>Wanted to go out with a bang,</i> was something Sirius would say about the tricks and pranks he and his friends got up to at school, Regulus thought it funny as a boy. Mother would scold him fiercely, not for his school antics, but for bringing <i>muddy</i> talks to the dining table.</p><p>Sirius took another step, he was almost at the edge of the bed, “Dumbledore said the place is dangerous… How did you plan on going on your own? You would have been killed!”</p><p><i>I wasn’t going alone, and I wasn’t concerned with surviving,</i> he almost said. Instead he fidgeted his hand against the mattress and only said, “Well, thanks to you, that plan is no longer on the table.”</p><p>Sirius released a huff of air and sat on the bed near Regulus’s feet, “Good! From what I heard that plan sounded like a half-baked disaster!”</p><p>His lips were pursed to hold his laugh; Regulus had not laughed with his brother since he was thirteen.</p><p>“What did Dumbledore tell you about it?” He asked, as Sirius didn’t seem to know much about the cave.</p><p>“Not enough,” grumbled Sirius, “Just that he’s going with you to retrieve it, instead of you stumbling on your own. Didn’t even tell us what it was, just that it was dangerous. I think Moody knows something, though, but he wouldn’t say either. I’d ask you but I’m not sure I really want to know.”</p><p>That didn’t sound much like ‘discussing it with the Order’, but Regulus wouldn’t complain; the less people knew the better.</p><p>“It’s best you don’t know,” Regulus reassured him, “Is he here, though? he never told me when we’re going.”</p><p>“No, haven’t seen him since the day he talked to you,” Sirius said, “Whatever you told him probably has him nose-deep in at least five books.”</p><p>Regulus couldn’t help but smile at the image and remembered how he did the same thing after what happened to Kreacher. <i>It took him two weeks to be certain of what the Locket was, how long will the great Albus Dumbledore take?</i></p><p>“He told us not talk to you,” Sirius spoke in hushed tone, “But I don’t think he really expected me to listen. I would’ve come earlier… I was just trying to figure it all out.”</p><p>Regulus only nodded in understanding, after all he saw how nervous Sirius looked when he first came into the room. <i>Sirius was worried about him.</i> </p><p>He didn’t want to linger on that thought too much, he might embarrass himself again and cry.</p><p>Later, when they were both laying on the bed side by side and staring at the ceiling in silence, Regulus found the courage to ask, “Do you trust him?”</p><p>“Who, Dumbledore?” Sirius sounded puzzled at the question, “Of course!”</p><p>“You trust him with your life,” Regulus tried to explain, “Would you trust him with mine?”</p><p>Sirius went quiet, sat-up slowly and looked down at his brother. When he spoke, his voice was almost soft, “I know he can be harsh and blunt at times, but he’s not a bad person, he wouldn’t hurt you.”</p><p>Regulus gave another nod and turned away to look at the ceiling again; he ignored how his eyes prickled.  </p><p>He felt Sirius lay back down, but he wasn’t as relaxed as he was earlier, “Don’t worry, he’ll have me to deal with, if my brother is not returned whole and in his full annoying presence. I’ll even set Walburga Black on him, and You-Know-Who will feel like a placid lap dog in comparison.”</p><p>He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out. If he wasn’t so worried about the cave and having his life in Dumbledore’s hands, he could almost believe he was back in Grimmauld Place with Sirius hiding from their mother in his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>only a few chapters left, hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kreacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after dinner that Sirius came back into the small room when he only left it a few hours ago; he had a grim look on his face.</p><p>“He’s here,” Sirius spoke evenly, “He says it’s time.”</p><p>Regulus tried not to look startled as he got off the bed and got ready. He was determined not to seem intimidated; he had been preparing for this mission for a month, and he was more than ready to get it over with.</p><p>“Am I going to get my wand back?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sirius said, “I think Dumbledore has it.”</p><p>Then his brother slowly stretched out his hand, as if silently asking if he was ready; Regulus held it steadily as they apparated.</p><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in the finally un-glamoured kitchen, he smiled as he turned and saw it looked exactly like he thought it would.</p><p>He was standing in front of the stove, and Sirius stepped away to lean against the kitchen counter on his right. And Dumbledore and Moody stood at the door, watching. </p><p>“Evening Mr. Black,” Dumbledore spoke, “I apologize for making you wait, I had urgent business to take care of.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, professor,” replied Regulus.</p><p>“I have entrusted Alastor and Sirius on a few details of our mission,” said Dumbledore, “As a precautionary measure, of course, I hope you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course not, sir,” Regulus responded politely. Sirius gloomy face made a lot more sense, now.</p><p>“Well, whenever you’re ready you can call Kreacher, and, ah! Here’s your wand.”</p><p>As he took the wand, he checked Sirius reaction at the mention of Kreacher, but he was just scowling at the floor. Regulus called, “Kreacher!”</p><p>The elf appeared with a pop, “Yes, Master-”</p><p>Kreacher faltered and stepped back as he looked around at everyone, then his eyes settled on Sirius.</p><p>“Master Regulus cannot be seen in this company,” the elf’s eyes were wide as he muttered, “Master has been gone too long, and if… No, no, Mistress would not be happy the Young Master in the company of Blood Traitors and Half-”</p><p>“Kreacher!” Regulus settled on his knees in front of him, “You’re not to insult anyone, and mother is not to be told of anything you see or hear today.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Master.”</p><p>He turned back to see his brother sending Kreacher a death glare, and Moody was glowering and standing tall at the door. Dumbledore offered him an encouraging nod.</p><p>“Kreacher,” started Regulus, “I need you take me and Professor Dumbledore to the cave,” he continued when the elf squeaked, “You won’t have to go in, Kreacher, we just need you to get us there and get us out, if need be.”</p><p>“Master Regulus, please, Master mustn’t…vile, nasty cave!”</p><p>“It’ll be alright, there’s nothing to fear,” Regulus tried his best to sound reassuring as he comforted his friend, “I just need to make it right.”</p><p>Kreacher was whimpering and shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kreacher, but it’s an order,” Regulus said, resting his hand on the elf’s shoulder as he trembled.</p><p>Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throat behind him. “Shall we?” He asked with a small smile.</p><p>Regulus grunted, “Yeah,” and held his arm to the Professor and reached for Kreacher. The elf edged closer and stretched out a quivering arm for them to hold.</p><p>Just before they apparated, Regulus met his brother’s glare that seemed to say, <i>‘You better not die.’</i></p><p>The sound of waves and the smell of salt met them as they arrived on the edge of a rocky cliff side. </p><p>Dumbledore immediately walked off and neared the walls of the cliff, he was running a hand on the rocks and humming as he felt them.</p><p>Kreacher was still whimpering at his side.</p><p>Not interested in spending the whole evening excavating in the cold, he faced Kreacher again, “Kreacher, I’m going to need you to point where the entrance and the boat are, then you can go. And remember you are to tell no one about this.”</p><p>Kreacher nodded vigorously and took Regulus’s hand and led him to an archway. He pointed to a spot on the rock wall and Regulus understood. He turned to see the Professor behind them, eyeing the wall carefully.</p><p>Regulus took out his wand and made a small cut on his index finger and splattered the blood against the rocks’ edge. Regulus backed away as the wall sunk back and a large opening appeared in its place.</p><p>Dumbledore and Regulus walked inside side by side, entranced in the eeriness of the lake that was before them. When they edged closer, Regulus noticed that Kreacher was still at the entrance, his eyes blown wide.</p><p>Upon meeting Regulus’s eyes, he pointed a finger to Regulus’s left, when he nodded the elf disappeared with a loud pop.</p><p>The sound caught Dumbledore’s attention, and Regulus led him to the spot Kreacher pointed at. After finding the chain, they pulled the small green boat to the surface.</p><p>Dumbledore examined the boat, then hummed and turned to him, “This won’t do, the boat will only allow one wizard to sail in it.”</p><p>“The Dark Lord took Kreacher… that’s why he wanted an <i>elf</i>,” Regulus realized.</p><p>“Yes, I believe so,” Dumbledore said as he paced at the edge of the lake.</p><p>Standing rooted in his place, Regulus never thought of the reason the Dark Lord would take an elf instead of a wizard; after all, he never thought twice about killing anyone, the need for an elf should’ve rang a few bells. <i>And he thought he was prepared for everything.</i></p><p>“Walk with me.”</p><p>Regulus spun to the old wizard, “Professor?”</p><p>“Walk with me, Mr. Black,” said Dumbledore, “I have a few questions.”</p><p>Regulus nodded dumbly and started walking alongside Dumbledore around the lake.</p><p>“Tell of me of your theories.”</p><p>“My theories?”</p><p>“On the Locket,” Dumbledore explained, “You said you had your theories; I’m intrigued.”</p><p>“Yes,” Regulus said, trying to understand why they couldn’t have had this conversation at the kitchen table with some tea, “I may have exaggerated. I mainly have one, but I’m quite confident in its accuracy. And I believe you have a similar one, professor.”</p><p>Dumbledore gave a small smile, and Regulus continued, “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here with me.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“A Horcrux.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m afraid so.”</p><p>They continued pacing in an almost comfortable silence. </p><p>“Are you doing this for the elf, Kreacher?” Dumbledore asked. Regulus bristled at his words but when he looked at the man, there was no judgement.</p><p>“To some degree, yes,” Regulus said, “It was my fault that he was hurt, and I feel responsible. But I have my other reasons.”</p><p>Dumbledore said, “You care about him.”</p><p>“He is my friend.”</p><p>When they reached back to the boat, Dumbledore stopped, “I think it’s time.”</p><p>“Professor, how-”</p><p>“I will go first,” said Dumbledore, “And when I reach the island, I’ll send a signal for you to pull the boat back. You see, I’m an old man without the strength to pull it on my own.”</p><p>“Alright,” Regulus said, not comprehending why they didn’t do that earlier, “Careful not to touch the water, sir.”</p><p>As he helped him into the boat, Dumbledore said, “Thank you. Green will signal my arrival, and red will mean danger.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Regulus watched as the boat glided against the still water. </p><p>Things were back on track, now he just needed to get on the boat, drink a nasty potion, and get out of here.</p><p>A green spark appeared on the other side of the lake.</p><p>He pulled the chain, got on the boat, and sailed across the water. It was deceivingly tranquil, one could mistake it for the Black Lake. He took his eyes off the water when he saw an arm floating at the top.</p><p>He could see the island and noticed the bright light floating above it, illuminating most of the lake. Dumbledore was leaning against the basin and waving his arm across it, just like he did with the walls outside the cave.</p><p>The Professor turned to watch him as neared the edge, he had a smile on his face and a goblet in his hand.</p><p>He raised the goblet in a toast, “To your good health, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus stumbled out of the boat trying to reach him before…</p><p>“No! Professor!”</p><p>He watched as Dumbledore drained the goblet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus reached the basin with curses flying out of his mouth. Dumbledore had his eyes closed and was silently reaching to fill the goblet a second time, not noticing Regulus who was having a full-blown tantrum.</p><p>“We had an agreement, Professor! We shook on it, for Salazar’s sake!”</p><p>“I leave you alone for 2 minutes, and you muck up everything!”</p><p>“Why are you Gryffindors so determined to ruin every plan I come up with?”</p><p>Dumbledore stumbled at the fourth goblet. </p><p>Regulus grasped the Professor and steadied him, to find him shuddering and mumbling, “Please… Don’t make me…”</p><p>A growl tore through Regulus, “I’m not the one making you do this! I remember specifically volunteering to do this myself.” </p><p>Regulus grudgingly took the goblet from his hand and refilled it. </p><p>“But it’s too late for that, now,” Regulus grumbled, “As the muggles say, you dug your own grave.” </p><p>He grimaced as he held the goblet against the older man’s lips and tipped it.</p><p>“I really didn’t want to do this, professor, but one of us has got to be alert enough to get the thrice-damned locket.”</p><p>Dumbledore was moaning and begging him to stop as he poured the drink down his throat, again. And again.</p><p>“Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!” </p><p>“I promise, you’re nearly there.”</p><p>“KILL ME!”</p><p>“Please drink, professor.”</p><p>“Don’t hurt them, don’t hurt them, please, please, it’s my fault, hurt me instead …” Dumbledore’s screams were getting louder, yet Regulus couldn’t stop; they were almost there.</p><p>The Professor was reliving his worst memory; or his worst fear. He looked tattered and vulnerable. In his current state, even with the weakest stunning hex, anyone could bring down the great Albus Dumbledore. </p><p>That is what the potion was for; not only does it blindly lead the drinker to an Inferi filled waters, it also made them forget the reason why they were drinking it in the first place. And, it made them weak enough for to be taken-out with a flick of a wand.</p><p>Regulus realized that it could’ve been him the potion was tormenting and unraveling; Dumbledore had spared him that fate and took his place. He could almost feel grateful.</p><p>“It’s not real,” Regulus urged him, “You remember, right? It’s only the potion. Just one more drink, and this all ends, professor!”</p><p>Dumbledore drained the last goblet wincing, then he staggered to the floor heaving.</p><p>“That’s it, you did it… it’s done,” Regulus muttered suddenly exhausted.</p><p>He needed to get Dumbledore out of here so someone can see to him. The old man was calling for water, but Regulus knew better than to try. Their only option was to get out of here, as quickly as possible.</p><p>“I’ll get you anything you need, I promise!” Regulus said, as he turned to the basin.</p><p>The Locket was there. He spared a glance at Dumbledore to make sure he wasn’t heading for the water, before he took it.</p><p>Without thinking, he reached into his deep cloak pocket and fumbled to find the token he had hidden there, under a notice-me-not charm.</p><p>Holding it next to the real one they looked almost identical. Except one was bigger and had an ‘S’ on it; and of course, holding the dark and twisted soul of the Dark Lord.</p><p>He had it transfigured a week ago based on Kreacher’s description, he wrote the letter a day before he was kidnapped.</p><p>
  <i>I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.</i>
</p><p>He hadn’t thought about it for days. Only after seeing the real locket that he was reminded of his forged one. It was the last part of the plan and maybe the only one that he does right. <i>It was the ‘bang’ he wanted to go out with.</i></p><p>He was lowering the replica into the basin by the chain and watching its descent… He gasped as a hand clasped against his wrist, halting his movements.</p><p>Regulus thought he’ll turn to see the hoard of Inferi had marched on them; he pointed his wand with an <i>Incendio</i> on the tip of his tongue…</p><p>Dumbledore’s pale face was millimeters away from his own. His hold was unyielding on his wrist.</p><p>The Professor looked gaunt and his eyes were bloodshot. He opened his mouth to rasp, “Water.”</p><p>Regulus tried to shake his hold, but Dumbledore’s grip only tightened, and his gaze was somewhere behind Regulus’s shoulder; he knew better not to fight.</p><p>“Water.”</p><p>“Alright, professor,” Regulus sighed in defeat. </p><p>He shoved the Locket in his free hand in his pocket, and when he took the fake one from his seized hand and similarly hid it away, Dumbledore released him.</p><p>“Kreacher!”</p><p>A pop echoes in the cave, and Kreacher croaks, “Y-yes, Master.” </p><p>“Take us back, please.”</p><p>Their hold on the elf doesn’t fall until they’re tumbling back into the kitchen. As soon as they landed, Regulus turned to find Dumbledore on his back on the floor, eyes closed, and no longer moving.</p><p>“Kreacher, get him water!” Regulus hollers.</p><p>Kreacher has a flagon of water with a snap of his fingers.</p><p>“Professor, get up and drink, please,” Regulus pleads, “It’s only water.”</p><p>Dumbledore was unresponsive, and Regulus was about to reinnervate him with his wand on his temple…</p><p>He was being yanked by the back of his cloak and shoved against the wall with a wand on his cheek-</p><p>“What did you do to him, boy?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>The kitchen was no longer empty and was now filled with witches and wizards. Alastor Moody was so close to Regulus their noses were almost touching; there were two witches huddled around Dumbledore, and a haggard looking wizard standing over them. He couldn’t even see Kreacher, anymore.</p><p>“He looks halfdead!”</p><p>“It’s the potion, he needs to drink water!”</p><p>But Moody would hear none of it as his face twisted in rage, “You tricked him!”</p><p>“He tricked ME!” Regulus yelled back, the Headmaster’s ploy still irking him, “I was the one who was supposed to drink the potion, but he fooled me, and drank it in my stead!”</p><p>Moody still looked suspicious, but someone was pulling him back. Suddenly, Sirius was standing in front of him, with a hand pushing the older Auror back, and another on Regulus’s shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s hear what he has to say, Alastor!”</p><p>Moody only scoffed.</p><p>Sirius’s hand on his shoulder, was a comfort that Regulus didn’t know he needed.</p><p>“It wasn’t the plan… He just drank it, and I had to… It was horrible and it should’ve been me…” Regulus mumbled, knowing he must sound mental, but he needed Sirius to know.</p><p>Sirius turned his full attention to his brother, “What did he take, Reg? What do we need to do?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Regulus almost whines, “The potion makes you thirsty, but I couldn’t get him water there, so I brought him here, I don’t know…”</p><p>“I thought you had a plan, boy! I thought you knew about the potion-”</p><p>“Alastor!”</p><p>Albus Dumbledore’s voice bellowed in the kitchen. He was on his feet leaning on a witch with dark brown hair; his face had more life to it, but he still looked pale and worn-out.</p><p>“Enough,” Dumbledore continued, “Regulus is telling the truth, I had a change of heart and drank the potion in his place. And to his credit, he didn’t falter and made sure the mission was completed.”</p><p>Sirius released a sigh and dropped the arm that was holding Moody back. </p><p>If he trusted that the no one in the kitchen would hex him if he made any move, Regulus would have collapsed on the floor out of relief.</p><p>Dumbledore addressed him, “Regulus, did you get the Locket?” </p><p>Regulus jerked his head in nod.</p><p>“Give it to me.”</p><p>His hand fumbled into his inner pockets and felt the two lockets inside. He reached for the larger one, the one that pulsed between his fingers and took it out. </p><p>Regulus crossed to the ailing Professor and offered the Locket by the chain. He could’ve sworn the Locket twitched before Dumbledore’s hand closed around it; or maybe he was starting to hallucinate, too.</p><p>Dumbledore’s blue eyes met his, and he knew he saw it too. <i>A Horcrux.</i></p><p>He addressed the room, “Regulus is to stay with Sirius for a while, until we know he is clear of any suspicion. Regulus’s stay with the Order, and everything that happened today, is considered classified; not a soul is to be told.”</p><p>Regulus stood next Sirius again. Any other day, he’d argue and demand a say on what happens to him, but he was tired and keeping his head down for a while didn’t seem like a bad idea. </p><p>Dumbledore took his leave and was led out. The strangers in the kitchen followed. Moody sent him a final glare before leaving, too.</p><p>Regulus and Sirius stood quietly, as they both leaned against the wall.</p><p>“You’re okay,” Sirius said, more of a statement than a question.</p><p>“Yes,” Regulus responded, “Where did Kreacher go?”</p><p>“I sent him away. He seemed to be terrified of all the ‘blood traitorness’ that was around.”</p><p>“Did you tell-”</p><p>“Yes, I told him not say anything. You do remember I lived with him, too?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He understood his brother was trying to lighten the mood, but Dumbledore’s screams and pleadings were still loud in his head, and they blurred with Moody’s accusations and Kreacher’s whimpers from weeks ago. </p><p><i>Did everything change? Was he now a blood traitor, too?</i> </p><p>Sirius’s hand was on his shoulder again, “Come on, you need to rest. I have a spare bedroom.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sirius,” said Regulus. He hoped his brother would understand that it wasn’t just for the spare bedroom.</p><p><i>I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.</i> </p><p>He meant those words, and Regulus would gladly face death to see them fulfilled. If that made him a blood traitor, so be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always struggle with the end, I hope you liked it!</p><p>This Regulus would either go on to be a spy for the order if he was feeling brave, or fake his death and go into hiding similarly to how <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601731">Black's Tale</a> went</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>